Crash and Burn
by Cera Toynbee
Summary: Jamie is living through a tramua at home and he can't take it any more. He'd do just about anything to escape the horror he faces every night. Anything at all.
1. Hurt

Crash and Burn  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! Jamie and the others belong to Disney. The song Crash And Burn belongs to Savage Garden. Don't sue me, 'cause I only have 3 cents to my name!  
  
***************************************  
When you feel all alone  
Like the world has turned its back on you  
**************************************  
Jamie walked down the dark street, his despair intensifying with every step. He slowed down as he saw the parked car in the driveway. 'No' he thought, 'I'm not going in there.' He turned around and walked as fast as he could to Catie's house.  
************  
" Jamie! What are you doing here? Catie asked as she opened the door to her friend.  
" Catie?" a voice called from somewhere in the house." Who's at the door?" A middle-aged woman, most likely Catie's mother, walked over to stand next to Catie. " Oh, hello James." Jamie cringed," What are you doing here so late?"   
Jamie struggled to think of a lie. "W-well, I told my dad I'd be working late at the station, but I got off early. When I got home he wasn't there, so I came over here." Mrs. Roth looked at her watch. " It's almost midnight, James. Why don't I drive you home? Your father should be there by now." Jamie nodded numbly. He stood there helpless in his fear. He had hoped that he could stay at Catie's and go to school tomorrow. By the time he got off work, his dad would most likely be passed out on the couch, drunk.   
When they arrived at his house, Mrs. Roth insisted on walking Jamie up to the door so she could explain where he had been. Jamie was unable to do anything but nod helplessly. The front door opened and there stood his dad. " James! Where on earth have you been!" Mrs. Roth proceeded to explain Jamie's reasons. Unknowingly making it worse. All the while Scott Waite was easing his son through the door. Too soon, Mrs. Roth was gone and Jamie was alone with his father. Now, the nightmare would begin.  
********************************  
When you feel all alone  
Like the walls are closing in on you  
********************************  
" What is wrong with you!" The rage-filled words were punctuated with Jamie being slammed into the wall.  
" I-I--" Jamie stammering stopped as his air was cut off. " Don't you back talk me you!" Jamie was flung to the floor and kicked twice in the side. " Now, get out of my sight!" The words were emphasized with another brutal kick. With that accomplished his father walk away and passed out on the couch, leaving Jamie crawling painfully to his room. He locked his bedroom door and passed out.  
*****  
Jamie opened his eyes slowly. He was disoriented at first but then he realized where he was and why. Last night's horror came rushing back with painful clarity. He remembered that he was on duty today. He had no idea how he was going to get up, let alone go to the station. But if he didn't there would be too many questions. So he pulled himself to his feet agonizingly. He was still wearing his uniform from last night. He limped out into the hall and then outside. He looked at his only form of transportation. His motorcycle.  
Just great.  
*****  
That night Jamie pulled himself carefully off his motorcycle and walked to the door. Thank God today had been slow. He had gotten a few questions about whether or not he was okay. He brushed them off, saying he was just tired.  
Jamie looked at the door. Taking a deep breath he opened it. It was silent. He saw his dad on the couch. If he could just make it to his room it would be fine. He took one step. Then another. Just as he was about to sigh in relief his dad woke up. Jamie, ignoring his agony ran to his room. He squeezed in and locked the door falling to the floor in pain. His father began pounding on the door. Sobbing in a mixture of fear and pain, Jamie drew his legs to his chest and forced himself to be quiet.  
*****************************  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take any more  
*****************************  
" Open this door! Open it or I'll..." The cracked door gave way. Jamie was picked up by the collar and thrown backwards. He heard a sickening crack as his head hit the wall. As he drifted into unconsciousness, he was only barely aware of a boot connecting with his jaw.  
*****  
  
What do you think??? Review!!!!!!!!  
  



	2. Questions

  
  
Wow! Thank you guys for all the wonderful responses! Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, my comp screwed up.  
  
  
  
Questions  
  
  
**************************  
  
" Anyway, she was, like, throwing herself at my feet, okay, and..." Hank trailed off as he saw no one was listening to him. Tyler and Val were sitting on the couch, stealing glances at each other and blushing. Hank rolled his eyes in disgust.   
  
Just then, Jamie walked in. Hank looked at him. Something was different. Jamie was walking stiffly and on closer inspection, his eyes seem dead and empty.  
  
What was going on?  
***************************  
  
"Uh, Jamie?" Val asked the silent figure." Aren't you going home? It's getting late."  
He looked up at her and the pain in his eyes made her take a step back. " I was thinking about staying a little longer, maybe get started on paperwork for Brooke."  
  
' Okay," Val thought, ' 2 things wrong with this picture. 1) Jamie HATES paperwork. Why would he want to stay after work to do it? 2) Jamie sounded so DEAD when he said that!' She walked over and set her hand on his shoulder. " You sure? " He nodded. " O.K." She paused in the doorway. " And Jamie?" he looked up at her." Just tell me if you need to talk." He nodded slowly. With a last look, Val left.  
****************************  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
****************************  
  
Tyler walked in the station early the next morning. He tossed his bag to the floor and flipped on the light. And proceeded to jump about a foot in the air. " Jamie!" " W-what? Tyler?" Jamie blinked sleepily. " Man, what are you doing here?" Tyler Couldn't believe it. Had Jamie been here all night?   
  
" I, uh, I was here late and I decided to lay down a sec and I guess I fell asleep. Sorry." Jamie looked awful. " It's okay man, you just surprised me." As Tyler went over to make coffee, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.  
*****************************  
Okay so far? Any suggestions, comments, or questions? REVIEW!  



End file.
